User talk:ConTraZ VII
See: Archive 1 M249 It's not trivial information though. The definition of trivial is "of very little importance or value; insignificant", and it seems to me that this information is most definitely of importance. --StrikerBack 17:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) re: CS: GO No, the beta isn't open to everybody yet, though it should be in the near future. --StrikerBack 04:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, or if I'm able to get some beta keys, I'll give you one. --StrikerBack 04:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: re: Bot Pages I'm going to be working on them and if I come across an issue I'll let you know... Actually, there is a Tour of Duty template at the bottom of the page which indicates the cost of others, so is the "Team members" section on each page really necessary? I can cut that out if you like. --Vulpes Fatalis 15:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Also the overview on each is different or missing, a lot of the pages need a lot more than simple grammar checks, they don't seem to be uniform. --Vulpes Fatalis 15:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) cut map i have a lot of cut map of my cs 1.6 i can join to give the image if you agree cutmap sure here it is i didnt remember all of it #de rat #fy snow #fy iceworld #fy pool day #cs sauna #cs deagle5fy #de cpl mill #de cpl fire #de westwood #cs winter assault #breakfloor #cs 1337 assault #de cpl strike Beta shtuff There is a mod I own called Counter-Strike: Throwback Edition, which includes CS1.6 beta maps, and a few beta models, such as the AUG and player models, even includes the jeepathon2k map. Here's a link to the ModDB page http://www.moddb.com/mods/counter-strike/downloads/counter-strike-throwback-edition Crash155 21:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) M4A4 Considering we created pages for the other new weapons, it would make sense to do the same. I'm all for it, unless StrikerBack has any objections. Saytun 16:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : No, I agree. --StrikerBack 17:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Of course not. However, we will eventually delete those images and upload replacements once the game is finalized. Saytun 15:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : new help this link might be helping you on cso article http://cso.wikia.com Hey, didn't know right person to send this to but this could help in expanding our new weapons introduced in CS: GO http://csgoreplays.com/index.php/89-cs-go-weapons-list Balkan models Think we are gonna need a new page for the newly indroduction Balkan models can't find any straight forward picturesGruntyshake 04:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Update: found one good shot like 15 seconds later map screen shot i need to know the name of the map on the screenshot in the page CS condition zero game Assistance is Here: Hey man, I saw your profile and it said you required assistance in providing Map tactics/walkthroughs. Since no one has said on your talk page that would help you in adding tactics, I thought it would be great for me to introduce myself. If you haven't noticed, I was one of the few people who were adding new pages for the Counter-Strike beta. If you are interested, feel free to type in any suggestions or any need for help in my talk page. By: Wiki User: 67.185.70.28 (now known as TheNeXusCore (talk) 03:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC)) Templates Concern: Hey ConTraZ VII, Its great to talk to you again. I hope things are going well for you :) To properly edit new pages, how can I add stub and category templates for specific pages? I have been trying to complete this by learning and experimenting but I think listening to more experienced Wiki users is a better option. Thanks in advance! TheNeXusCore (talk) 14:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Need Some Help: Hey ConTraZ VII, Do you, or anyone you know, have any photos that can enhance the tips and tricks pages for the CS: Global Offensive maps? I currently do not own any copy of the game (although I wish I had one) and some more assistance would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance, TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Airstrip/Tips and tricks Concern: Hey ConTraZ VII, Its great to talk to you again :). I have a request about the de_airstrip/Tips and tricks page. Could you or someone you know copy/transfer the photos on that page to the airstrip/gallery? I would like to do it myself but I have been too busy lately... Thanks in advance! TheNeXusCore (talk) 06:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC)